Behind Her Hazel Eyes
by Julia Adele
Summary: She had lost him, her best friend and the love of her life. Now, Kathleen Curry finds herself in a very different world. Can she see past her grief to help save Chris?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have yet to get around to purchasing my own tiny sliver of Charmed. So until that joyous day I have to say, I do not own Charmed.

A/N: PLOT BUNNIES! Sorry, I posted this lasted night after writing it half asleep. I didn't even have a disclaimer! I am fixing it now though. Enjoy

She sighed heavily as she shut the door to her apartment. What a horrible end to a very bad week, she thought. She had lost her best friend and boyfriend to a terrible accident earlier in the week. She had no tears left to cry; she was numb.

Somehow she had found the energy to attend the funeral earlier that day and then wandered aimlessly through the woods near her apartment. A week ago he had been at her side romping playfully through the autumn leaves that littered the forest floor. He had been her world for six years, ever since she was seventeen. Now Kathleen Curry found it hard to remember how life had been before Dan Calliway entered her life.

She shook her head sadly and sank onto her couch, flipping on the television. Flipping through the channels she found nothing to capture her numb mind, until she heard the opening theme song to her favorite show.

"…I am human and I need to be loved, just like everyone else does…" she whispered along with the music, tears forming in her hazel eyes. Charmed had been the one show she and Dan had agreed upon. For an hour every Sunday night they would curl up and get lost in the latest adventure of the Charmed Ones. The tradition had started when they were still in high school and until his death they had followed the show. She didn't think they had ever missed an episode.

Trying to focus on the show she realized it was a rerun, a rerun with Chris, her favorite character. Dan had continuously teased her about 'her crush' on a fictional character. What Dan hadn't known was that she found him and Chris to be alike in almost every way. Aside from being magical and all. Dan had been determined, slightly neurotic about things that were of importance to him, protective of those he loved, sarcastic and quick witted. He had also been blessed with the same green eyes that would range from the color of a stormy ocean to emerald depending on his mood. Even though she had seen this episode before. Kathleen found a small amount of peace watching Chris Halliwell in action. In away it was like Dan was there with her. Wiping her eyes she watched 'Hyde School Reunion', becoming fully absorbed.

"I'm so messed up," she whispered to herself when the show ended. Who was she kidding? Dan Calliway had been real, flesh and blood; until earlier this week a very real part of her life. Chris Halliwell was a fictional character, a part played by an actor. An actor that happened to look a bit like the dead love of her life.

Flipping off the television and turning the ringer off on her phone, she shuffled off to her room. More tears found their way to her eyes when she opened the closet and saw all of his clothes. It hurt so much that she sank to the floor, no strength left to stand.

"Why!" she sobbed clutching her aching head. "Why him?"

When she didn't receive the answer she so desperately needed, her hazel eyes now red from continually shedding tears, she stared blankly at the closet floor. After a few minutes she noticed that there was a wrapped package in the corner of the closet that she had never noticed before. Pulling the brightly wrapped package into her arms, she knew it was a gift from him. Her birthday was in two days and she knew he had always hid her gifts in the same place.

Holding her breath, she gently pulled the paper away to reveal a large green, leather bound book with a rusty red triquetra upon its cover. It was an exact replica to Charmed's Book of Shadows. With a small watery smile she opened to the first page and found his last note to her.

Kit-Kat,

I saw this and couldn't resist. I figured it would go great with the spirit board your sister bought us last Christmas. Happy Birthday Baby! I know that you going to probably make me spend all weekend pouring over this with you and in all honesty, the thought thrills me. I can't wait. We'll make it a Charmed weekend marathon since your sister bought you season one and two on DVD. I love you babe and I'll make sure to not tease you about fantasy boy, Chris. Sorry, couldn't resist. I'll see you tonight. Have a wonderful birthday sweetheart. That's an order!

Love, Dan

Kat pulled the book to her chest, rocking back and forth with tears streaming down her face. How was she supposed to have a wonderful birthday? He had left her, going to a place she couldn't follow.

"I love you so much," she whispered as she once again opened the book and began to flip through its worn pages. "Why'd you have to die?"

After a few hours she looked up from the famous book. She wished for the first time that Charmed was real and that she had magical abilities. Before today Charmed had just been a favorite show and something she had shared with him, now she wished it to be real. If it were, she would pull a Chris and going hurtling to the past and save him. As soon as the thought formed in her mind Kathy could swear she heard Dan's humor filled voice whispering in her ear.

"Ah, Ah" it said. "Personal gain." It was not the first time she had heard the whisper of his voice since he died. With a sigh she looked back down at the book and for a reason unknown to her she recited the spell before her, one she had never heard on the show. A spell to reunite one with another lost across space and time.

Nothing happened and she shook her head. Did she really expect anything, Kathy wasn't quite sure? With a sigh she closed the book and crawled up onto her bed.

"I miss you, so much." She whispered softly as she closed her weary eyes.

She didn't notice the warm glow encasing her nor did she care when her resting place suddenly felt different. Nothing mattered anymore. He had been her best friend and lover, her everything and without him she couldn't find the strength to care anymore.

Kathy groaned when awareness began to hit her. She had dreamed he had come back, alive and well. She knew if she woke up fully there would be no denying that he was gone. The fact that something was different assaulted her before her eyes had a chance to focus on the foreign room around her. Squinting against the sunlight that was streaming through stained glass windows she tried to figure out why she wasn't in her bed, in her apartment. When her eyes finally adjusted, she quickly stood, alarmed. She knew this place! However, she had always thought it was nothing but a Hollywood set. She was in the attic of Halliwell Manor and most definitely not in Hollywood. It looked the same in everyway, yet definitely different now that it wasn't two-dimensional.

"I need to wake up," she muttered to herself.

"You just did." Kathy jumped at the voice behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know whom it belonged to.

"Chris?" she whispered in shock. There was no way this could be real! Yet there stood the futuristic whitelighter from her favorite fictional television show. He was staring at her with narrowed eyes, his arms folded across his chest. "No way" she muttered ignoring his unnerving gaze.

"Yes way," he stated. "And who are you?"

"Kathleen." This had to be a dream. A good dream, but a dream all the same. Any minute she would wake up and be forever lost to her misery. "Curry."

He nodded, but didn't take his eyes off her as she glanced nervously around the large attic. She couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. Those eyes were hauntingly familiar to his and she couldn't bear to look at him. They really are similar, she thought.

"Well what are you doing here Kathleen Curry?" She jumped, not from his question but the use of her full name.

"Kate," she whispered looking down at the floor. Most of her friends called her Kate or Kathy. "Please call me Kate."

"Ok," Chris said, his voice slightly cold. "Kate, what are you doing here?"  
"I don't know," she sighed looking up at him. Why couldn't he just go away? Couldn't he tell she was scared shitless? That she didn't know how in the heavens she had jumped from the real world to that of Charmed. "One minute I was I was crying myself to sleep and the next I am in Charmed!"

"Charmed?" he asked choosing to ignore her hurt expression or the angry confusion in her voice. Somehow he could tell she was no demon but that didn't mean she wasn't a threat to Wyatt and his family.

"I think I'm in an alternate reality." She whispered as tears began to well in her eyes. Why did he have to look at her like that? It was hard enough to comprehend what was going on but did she have to end up here? Why Charmed? She wanted Dan, not a fictional character. Sighing, she tried to explain why she was there. "Where I come from there is a popular show call Charmed and it follows the story of three very different sisters who find out their witches in San Francisco…"

By the time she had summed up all six seasons, leaving out the last half of season six, Chris' eyes were as wide as saucers. She had recounted the last six years of his family. Not his, but girls last six years at least. Yet he still couldn't be sure; she could've studied them.

"Prove to me you are who you claim to be." He finally said.

"How?"

"Give me something no-one else would know."

"Fine!" Her anger flared and she wracked her brain for anything that might bring this time-hopping neurotic to her side. "Piper and Leo are your parents. Piper dies when you turn fourteen and you fell that you can't get close to her here in the past. You have major issues with Leo because he was never there for you when you grew up. Your brother has turned Halliwell manor into a museum in your time. Your fiancé just died trying to save you from your power hungry brother after she betrayed you and dragged you back to the future. Happy now!

"Not sure," he said softly, causing her to glance back up at him. She felt horrible when she saw grief written across his face.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said sitting down on the day bed she had awoken on. "Do you know how you got here?"

"Not a clue. I'm probably just dreaming."

"Why do you think your dreaming?"

"Hello," she cried out. "I'm standing here talking to Chris Halliwell, who in my time is a fictional character played by Drew Fuller on my favorite show. I have never seen anything to prove that magic exists and I am an emotional wreck who wanted nothing more than to dream away my pain. This has to be a dream."

"I'm real, Kate." Chris said looking closely at her. "Watch."

Kate stared open-mouthed when his form dissolved in twinkling blue light, only to reform a moment later. If this was a dream it was a very vivid one. She had just watched him orb!

Chris felt bad as soon as he saw her face upon reappearing. She was staring blankly at him, her mouth slightly open. He felt even worse when tears began to fall down her face. He quickly stood and walked over to stand before her.

"Don't cry," he said softly with sincerity. "I'm sorry."

"I'm fine," she whispered stepping back from him. "Just a little scared."

"Never scared anyone to tears with orbs before," he said surprised.

"Not from your orbs!" she whispered looking back up at him.

"I figured."

"Oh." She should have realized he was trying to lighten the mood. Then it hit her. If she was in Charmed, it was the sixth season and he was going to die! She couldn't let him die as well. She knew that saving Dan was not in her hands but maybe she could save this family the pain she was feeling. "What has been happening around here lately?"

"Huh?"

"I need to know where I'm at exactly." She said trying to get him to understand. "Where I'm at in the season."

"Um," he tried to think of something that could help her place where she was. "Phoebe just lost her powers to the…"

"Tribunal." Kate finished for him much to his surprise. Was that worry he detected in her eyes. "and Barbas got a get out of hell free card."

"You know who turns Wyatt don't you?" He knew the answer before she spoke, when she stiffened and gazed sadly at him.

A/N: Please, now that you've taken the time to read this please review, even if ya didn't like it. Help me help you!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Now that I am fully awake and have just reread through the previous chapter, I am excited enough to try and get this next chapter up as soon as I can. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed in any way.

Chris Halliwell took in the appearance of the shaking girl before him. Her long, chestnut hair that was slightly mussed from sleep, her tiny yet athletic body and her saddened hazel eyes that looked up at him through long lashes. She was in a word, beautiful. And mysterious.

He had been thrown for a loop when he had orbed into the attic to check the book only to find her slumbering peacefully on the daybed. Positioning himself behind her, he had waited for her to awake and then been thrown for many more loops in a matter a minutes. He had come to the conclusion that she was just as confused as he was. And she knew who was going to turn his brother into the Lord of Darkness.

"Yes," she whispered to his question. Did she tell him? He was going to think she was a wacko! She was pretty sure he did anyway. With the knowledge of who turned Wyatt would he be able to evade death or was it his destiny to die here in his past? She had to tell him. He had to have a chance to save his brother and himself. Yet Chris' television show voice seemed to chant in her mind, 'Future Consequences'. Oh to hell with that!

Chris waiting in silence, watched as she tried to decide what to say. He knew she was wondering if it would be alright to give such information away. He was startled when she looked back up at him with sadness and grief, her eyes studying him for the first time. He felt as if she was gauging him, looking deep into his soul, trying to decide what to reveal.

"You can stop chasing demons." She finally said in a low voice.

"What?"

"Wyatt wasn't turned by a demon."

"If not a demon then whom?"

After a few moments of tense silence she uttered a name. "Gideon."

"What?" Chris shouted, causing her to jump. "The elder that runs Magic School?"

"That's him." She confirmed. "And your father's mentor and friend."

"I can not believe this," Chris hollered in frustration.

"Well you need to!" Kate shouted right back. "Because if you don't innocents are going to die! Gideon is terrified that there is too much power in Wyatt and that he is bound to become evil. He is going to kidnap him when Piper goes into labor and kill you in the process. So pull it together Chris!"

"Kill me?" Chris was hoping he had misheard that last part.

"In the show's season finale, you die protecting Wyatt." She sighed. "Leo is maddened and enraged by your death and finds Wyatt before any harm can be done. He kills Gideon in an act of great evil. You died in his arms…"

Chris was shocked when she sank to her knees sobbing. He kneeled down next to her hoping to ease the young woman's obvious distress. Why was she so upset? He was just a fictional character to her, right? Certainly not important enough to have her burst into tears when retelling his impending death.

"Hey," He said putting a hand on her shaking shoulder. "Now that I know what happens, I can avoid dying."

"I just know how he feels." She choked. "I know what it's like to have someone you love die in your arms and not be able to stop it."

So these weren't tears for his death, but the death of someone else, someone that obviously meant more than the world to her. He could tell that her grief was fresh. Whatever had happened to her in her own time had been very recent. Not knowing what else to do, Chris pulled the grief-ridden young woman into hug. She stiffened at first but was soon clinging tightly to him, her whole body wracking with sobs. It was the least he could do for her. She had, after all told him the one hidden truth he had been seeking for the last decade. Why was his brother evil? Rubbing comforting circles on her back, he whispered calming words.

Kate hated losing it in front of Chris. She couldn't help it though. She was terrified when he wrapped his arms around her, trying to ease her distress. Yet soon she was holding onto him as if he was her lifeline. Within a few minutes she was able begin calming down. Even once her sobs had had become an occasional hiccup he hadn't pulled away but continued to hug her. Suddenly she felt guilty. She had told herself that this was Dan holding her, consoling her, not Chris. Pulling away from him abruptly she stood and wiped the remnants of her tears away. She had to stop losing herself to her grief. Before his death, Kate had rarely cried, now it seemed she was falling apart at the drop of a hat.

"I'm sorry about that," she muttered then added. "Thank you."

"Don't be and your welcome, Kate." Chris told her with sincerity.

"I shouldn't have lost it like that."

"It hurts to lose someone you love." He said softly.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." She whispered, her emotional barrier was sudden up. "We have to find a way to stop Gideon."

"We?"

"Yes, we." She snapped when he questioned her. "I can help you. I'm sure if I think about it hard enough I can remember those episodes scene for scene maybe even word for word."

"I see." He said in slight mocking tone causing her head to snap up.

"Hey, I liked the show alright!"

"I didn't say anything." He smiled at her.

"You," she muttered. "Were insinuating."

"Not me." He laughed at her look then became serious. "It's going to be too dangerous for a mortal."

That was it! He had gone from comforting her to teasing then on to insulting. No wonder the Charmed Ones were always rolling their eyes heavenward with him. The guy could make her blood boil.

Chris saw her look and cringed inwardly. He had gotten that look many a time from his mother and aunts both here in the past and his own time. Realizing all to late his mistake about calling her a mortal, which translated in her mind that he thought she was helpless. Ducking was his first instinct. He should have followed that.

"You!" she muttered darkly and balled her fists but stopped shocked when a vase on the nearby bookshelf shattered into a hundred tiny pieces.

"What the hell?" Chris jumped startled, his eyes immediately searching the room for his mother's angry presence. When he didn't find her, his eyes fell beck on a startled Kate. "That was you."

"I'm thinking not possible." Kate said.

"Well that's not one of my powers and there isn't anyone else here besides you." He tried to reason with her.

"Something must have knocked it over." She shook her head. She didn't have powers! The thought was absurd. But then how did I get here, she thought. She remembered opening Dan's gift and looking through the book. She also remembered uttering the spell to reunite one another across time and space. Yet Dan wasn't with her and she was trapped in Charmed. Well, 'trapped' might be over doing it.

"It exploded!" Chris stated simply.

"I think you're nuts."

"LEO!"

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"Calling Leo."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." She growled. "Why?"

"He'll be able to sense whether or not you are magical." Chris said simply.

"And you can't?"

"I am not an Elder." Chris stated before calling again, louder than before. "LEO!"

Within a few moments the twinkling light of Leo's orbs appeared causing Kate to step back, positioning Chris between the newcomer and herself.

"Yeah?" Leo asked his son, surprise evident on his face. Kate, knowing he had yet to notice her, assumed it was because Chris rarely called for his father.

"I need you to sense Kate here and see if she's magical or mortal."

"Kate?" Leo asked his son gazing at the young woman behind him. "Who's Kate, Chris?"

"This is Kate," Chris said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Kate this is Leo."

"Nice to meet you." Kate said softly, the manners that had been drilled into her by her mother evident.

"Like wise." Leo said with a nod and small smile. "Why do you need me to sense for magic? Don't you know?

"Uh, long story short, Kate is from an alternate reality or dimension, as far as we can tell anyway." Chris told him.  
"Explain."

At Leo's request Chris began to fill his father in on the last hour, skipping over Kate's breakdown. He even told the newly made Elder of Gideon's betrayal and even his own death. All in all, Kate was as surprised as Leo. Perhaps the timeline was the same as the show but Chris seemed slightly different. She hadn't thought he would spill that much information willingly.

"This is crazy," Leo said when Chris finished. "Gideon is an elder, my mentor and friend."

"I believe Kate." Chris stated firmly. "She knows things about us, me, the future that she would otherwise not be able to know. At least sense if she's magical."

Leo's eyes narrowed slightly as he thought about what Chris had told him. He looked at Kate for a long moment before walking over to her and placing his hand above her brow, his eyes closed.

"Well?" Chris asked when Leo removed his hand a minute later.

"From what I can sense she's a witch." Leo stated looking Kate up and down. "If I'm right she may possess powers not unlike Piper."

"That was you then," Chris told her indicating the shattered vase fragments.

"Well how was I supposed to know that if I jumped into an alternate dimension, that is a television show, I would suddenly pull a Harry Potter and become a witch?"

"I was just…"

"Don't." she said cutting him off. "I'm confused enough as it is."

"So you say Gideon is going to try and kill my son." Leo asked bringing the two bickering adults before back to reality.

"Tries to kill Wyatt and succeeds in killing Chris." Kate stated. "Wyatt is evil in Chris' future because Gideon was unable to kill Wyatt after he kidnapped him but was able to traumatize him for life. Gideon's betrayal showed Wyatt that there is no difference between good and evil. It's all about…"

"Power." Chris said, finishing her sentence. He knew that line well. Power was everything to Wyatt.

"Gideon is afraid of Wyatt." Kate continued when she noticed Leo wasn't fully convinced. "He believes that much power in one being would be enough to turn anyone bad. In his mind what he is doing is all for the greater good"

"How does he get Wyatt alone?" Leo asked. If this was true he had to avoid it at all costs. He refused to let either of his sons die.

"Under the guise of helping Chris back to the future. You all are under the impression that Wyatt has been saved after taking down an evil that is most likely brewing as we speak. All of you except Piper and Wyatt end up in an alternate reality where everything here that is good is evil an vice-versa." She continued to tell them all she knew of Gideon's obsession with Wyatt and the details of what happens when he begins to execute his plan. When she finished, Kate was out of breath and looking pleadingly at Leo. He had to believe her or else terrible things would happen.

Leo was about to reply when Paige's voice could be heard calling them from below. "Anybody home? Phoebe? Chris?"

Chris noticed Kate's terrified expression upon hearing Paige's calls and grabbed her hand, then looked at Leo.

"You fill her in and get Phoebe." He told his father. "I'm going to talk with Kate. We need to formulate a plan."

"What about Piper and Wyatt?" Leo asked, clearly not enjoying the idea of Piper and his son being at Magic School alone with Gideon. "We should get them out of the school."

"We'll go and take care of that." Chris said. "Just fill in the other two"

Leo didn't get a chance to respond as his son had already dissolved in blue orbs with Kate. It was going to be a ruff day. He was horrified that Gideon would be willing to team up with a demon just to murder a toddler he felt had too much power. Not only a toddler, his friend's son. Leo was furious when Paige found him in the attic. Turning he began to fill her in.

A/N: Please review! It's nice and they make my day! Plus it makes me write faster. Feed the creative little plot bunnies!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I am hoping that you are enjoying this story. I think many fans of Charmed have wished for the chance to play in their little demon filled world. Especially during season six! Hello, Future Boy! Ok, on with the story and enough dreaming about things that only happen, well when I write! Cheers!

Disclaimer: I do not make a profit off of any of this, so that means I do not own Charmed in any way! I just have to make an appointment with Mr. Kern and Mr. Spelling.

Chapter Three

Upon reforming after Chris had orbed them with no warning what so ever, Kate groaned. That was the weirdest feeling in the world. Only when she looked up did she notice that they were not at Magic School but high above the bay with San Francisco laid out before her. Definitely not good. Gripping Chris hand tightly in one hand and his arm in her other, she glared at him. He only looked back with smiling eyes.

"Not funny." She exclaimed. "I don't mind heights, but this is nutso!"

"I won't let you fall." He said casually. "But we need to talk before we go and retrieve Piper and Wyatt from Magic School. You know, sort out the facts."

"So you picked the top of a bridge?"

"I like to come here and think." He replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, Leo does too." She smirked. "Like father, like son."

"I'm going to ignore that comment."

She saw his eyes darken for a moment, before returning to there normal soft green. He really does have some issues with Leo, she thought to herself. Kate had always loved Piper and Leo's characters on Charmed the most. It wasn't surprising that she had been able to guess that Chris was their son long before it had been revealed on the show.

"Sorry," she said sincerely. "That was out of line."

"Here," Chris pulled her over and sat down with his back against the steel beam, motioning for her to do the same. Once she was seated next to him he continued. "I need you to just answer some of my questions."

"Ok."

"What is this brewing evil you mentioned?"

"A demonic reality game show. Witch Wars. Gideon is going to team up with them to get to you guys. Make you think they were the ones after Wyatt all along, and to get Phoebe away from getting too close to the truth. It's to soon for him to have made the deal yet, though. You should have time to vanquish the games masters before they become too much of a problem. It would save you from having to get shot by a darklighter, I can image that isn't very pleasant."

"I've heard a rumor about that in the Underworld." He mused. "I get shot?"

"Yeah, Leo heals you but an innocent is lost."

"Ok, we'll deal with them shortly." He looked out over the vast bay before asking another. "Even though I died, did I save Wyatt?"

"Yeah." She said softly after a moment. The last episode she had watched with Dan had been a new one. 'Imaginary Fiends'

"You know for sure that he is good?"  
"Um yeah. In about a year from now Piper will want to know what's gotten into Wyatt, why he only talks to himself. When her spell goes awry, future Wyatt is brought back. I can assure you that he wasn't wearing any black, he was smiling instead of glaring, his hair is about the length of yours now and within a few minutes of being in the past gave away more about the future than you did in over a year. Including something about you and an incident with swallowing a marble when he sees mini-you."

Chris just stared at her in wonder. He was going to do it. Wyatt and the future were going to be saved. He'd obviously been destined to meet up with that marble in any lifetime as he remembered hearing the story long ago and marbles had been forbidden in the manor after that.

"You said I just disappear when I die. Where do I go?"

"Hmmm," she had to think about this one. "Back to a good future, heaven, or you are just reborn. I'm not sure. That wasn't really explained in depth. Your guess is as good as mine."

"Reassuring!" He laughed softly.

"You sure do take to the death notice better than I would have thought."

"This, coming back to the past, was a suicide mission." Chris sighed. "I really didn't think much of it. If I had to die to save my family and their future I would. And it seems that if you weren't here then that may very well have happened."

"I hope we can change things." She said more to herself than to him. "Next question?"

"What happened to you?"

"Excuse me?" She turned and looked him right in the eye. His green gaze met her hazel.

"You are obviously hurting. I was just asking since it seems things tend to get better if you confront them. Who did you lose?"

Kate stared at him unable to form any words. Of course she had been upset and an emotional roller coaster since she had got here but she hadn't thought he would care about anything but Wyatt. Why was he asking her this? It was too soon and she didn't think she could bear to talk about it. However she knew that Chris was stubborn and was unlikely to let it go completely.

"We need to focus on Wyatt." She whispered looking down.

"You said we still had time. An hour isn't going to hurt us too much. Plus Leo has to explain all of this to the girls."

"And we have to tell Piper who is your mother and the eldest Charmed One. While she's my favorite out of the three, I'm scared to death of meeting her."

"Mom has never been on the best terms with the Elders. She will be the easiest to make see the truth." Chris said reassuringly. "Back to my question."

"His name was Dan." She whispered. Even saying his name hurt. If she could just focus her energy on something else, she could push the thought of his death out of her mind. Why was Chris so intent on knowing? And why did she fell obligated to tell him? "He was my best friend, love and confidant. He died in my arms and there was nothing I could do but watch. Why are you asking me this?" She looked back up at him and saw that his eyes reflected her pain. She knew that he was aware of how it felt to lose one you love. His green eyes captured her complete and utter attention. So like Dan's, a sea of green with brown wisps of hair falling into them.

Reaching up she brushed the stay hair from his eyes. He caught her hand in his and smiled sadly. "I know that it hurts, but in time the pain does ease." He said softly hoping to ease her inner turmoil. She was looking at him funny, her eyes confused.

"Dan?" she whispered, surprise evident in her voice.

"Sorry Kate, but I'm Chris." He wanted to kick himself when he saw painful tears forming in her eyes.

"You just look so much like him and the things you say." She stood up and turned her back to him. For a moment she had been truly lost in his gaze and when he spoke of how time eases pain she had honestly saw Dan before her and not Chris. "Your mannerisms and personality more than your looks. Though your eyes are so much like his."

Chris stood up and put a hand on her shaking shoulder. He hadn't meant to make her cry but he knew, that while talking did hurt, it would help. "Maybe you came here not just to save me but to save yourself as well."

"I found a my birthday gift from him and it was an exact replica to the Book of Shadows. I just sat there for hours reading the spells. When I came across one to reunite one another lost across space and time, I said it aloud. But nothing happened. He wasn't there and he won't ever be again."

Chris tilted his head to the side. That would explain how she got here, he thought. He wanted to talk more about her issues but he was sure she needed the conversation to become focused on Wyatt again. Still he was curious of something.

"There are replicas of my family's sacred book?"

She looked at him in wonder for a moment before laughing softly. "Yeah it's all fiction where I come from, remember?"

"Yet you are here after reading a spell from within it?"

"I don't know how I got here but I don't think saying that spell had anything to do with it. Dan's not here and he's not coming back."

"Ok," Chris said. "We'll get back to business and worry about your dimension hopping later."

"Thank you." She held out her hand. "To Magic School?"

With a chuckle Chris enveloped them in orbs. "To Magic School."

A/N: Do you like this? I am starting to question where I want to go with this. Do you want to see Kate and Chris start to fall for one another or do you want them to some how find Dan? It's the only part of the plot that I haven't been able to figure out. Review or let me know in an email. Sorry this one was so short.


End file.
